The Movies
by wickedlover2351
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda go to the movies. Glinda doesn't like scary movies. Does Elphaba get hit on? Is there a ghost lurking about or is there a prankster at every corner?


**Elphaba and Glinda go to see a movie called ****Sinister**** at midnight on opening night. Glinda has never really like scary movies. Some interesting things happen. I will make references to the movie, if you have seen it you will understand. Glinda's POV**

Elphaba and I walk out of the house and it's dark outside. Duh, Glinda, of course it's dark outside it's midnight you blonde. I don't like the dark very much…I don't know how Elphie talked me in to this, but she did and here we are pulling out of the drive-way of our house in Elphie's black mustang and driving toward the cinema. Elphaba saw a commercial for the movie two weeks ago and bought tickets to see it on opening night because she liked the commercial so much. Opening night happens to be on Halloween. I hate Halloween, I hate being scared, I hate monsters and demons and ghosts and anything like that. That is why I can't believe I was talked into going to see the movie Sinister.

We pull up to the theater and Elphie parks the car. We walk up to the door and she holds it open for me, just like always. We walk through another set of doors and Elphaba stops.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She says reaching for her wallet in her back pocket.

"Oh, um cookie dough bites please." I say back. We walk up to the cashier.

"I'm gonna need a box of skittles, a box of cookie dough bites, a small popcorn, and a medium Pepsi, please." She tells the star-struck seventeen year old boy. Evidently he has taken a liking to Elphie because he is practically drooling.

"Huh? Oh, yes, right away ma'am." He says as he turns away and gets the soda and popcorn. He turns back and gets two boxes of candy out of the display case.

"That'll be $80, Miss." He says with a smile.

"EIGTHTY DOLLARS!?" Elphaba says back, her eye wide with shock.

"No, I'm just messing with ya, it's $32.50, Miss." He says back with an even bigger smile.

"Oz, you scared the hell outta me." Elphaba says chuckling. If this tool doesn't stop flirting with my wife, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, and he won't like it.

Elphie hands him two twenties and gives me our candy with a "Keep the change." To the lonely horndog and we walk towards the ticket keeper.

Elphie gives him the two tickets.

"Cinema number 15, last one on the right down there." He points to our left and hands us our stubs. We walk to the cinema and go in.

Six very loud screams (silenced by Elphie's mouth) and two and a half hours later, Elphie and I walk out hand in hand, legs stiff from our immobile positions for a long amount of time. I still can't get pictures of that demon thing out of my head.

We walk to the car silently. I look over to see Elphaba pull her keys out and unlock the car. We pull out of the theater and start to head home when Elphaba makes and unexpected U-turn.

"What the hell-" I start to say when Elphie cuts me off.

"I left my wallet at the theater." She says as she speeds up in hope that her wallet has not been taken.

We drive up to the theater. It seems that the movie we watched was the last one of the night. Lonely-Boy is outside locking the door.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I seem to have left my wallet inside the theater. Would you mind letting us back in for a moment?" Elphie asks him.

"Oh, yeah sure just let me unlock-" He stops and looks at her car.

"Is that a mustang?" He says with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeeaah…." Elphaba says uneasily.

"It's really cool." He says as he proceeds to unlock the door and let us in following closely behind Elphie.

He walks with Elphie back to cinema number 15 and lets us both in.

"I'll just turn the light back on; you two can just stay there." He says as he closes the door. Elphie and I are left in the quiet dark cinema. I feel arms wrap around me and jump.

"It's okay my sweet, it's just me." She whispers in my ear. I quickly calm down.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, my love, I'm right here and I won't let you go." She always seems to know what I need and when I need it. I love her.

Just then the screen in the cinema light up. The sound reel is evidently not on. A picture of the demon from the movie flashes on the screen. Elphaba and I look over just in time to see the demon turn its head and looks directly at us.

"Holy Shit" Elphie says laughing as she looks at me. I reach for the door. It's locked. Why would that guy lock the door? The screen goes black and we are in the dark again. I hear a sound from up in the seating area. Elphie looks up. She heard it too. She moves to go see what it is.

"Elphie, no, stay here. Don't go over there." I plead in the dark.

"Okay, okay I won't go over there." She says. Then the lights come on and Lonely-Boy walks through the door.

"There ya go." He says with a smile towards Elphie.

Elphaba goes up to our seats and picks her wallet up with a victorious grin on her face.

We walk out to the entrance and Elphie turns to Lonely-Boy.

"That was a pretty good trick turning the reel on like that, eh? You scared the hell outta Glin and I" She says laughing.

"What are you talking about?" He says with a confused look on his face.

"Haha Very funny, but seriously. The reel you turned it on to scare us?" she asks again.

"I wasn't up in the reel booth, Miss, I couldn't have turned anything on, the lights are in a box in the hallway and I'm the only one here. No one could've turned the reel on…" He trailed off realizing something was amiss.

"We will just be leaving then, it was good to have met you, bye." I say to Lonely-Boy and grab Elphaba's arm, very freaked out at this point.

Elphaba and I get into her car and drive home. We get out and Elphaba walks me up to the house. She opens the door for me and leads me into our home. We walk up the stairs and at the top of the stairs Elphaba pins me to the wall and kisses me fiercely. I kiss her back. She picks me up and I wrap my legs around her waist.

Two hours and a couple of loud screams later Elphie and I lay in bed together, panting.

"Well, that was a little, um, sudden." I say turning my head towards her.

"That is something you should know about me, Glin, when I get scared I get really "needy" afterwards, if you get my drift." She says back.

"Oh, Elphie, let's just sleep" I say kissing her shortly afterwards.

"Yes, ma'am" She says and we fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
